Warriors of the Woods
by Longfeather Quill
Summary: Calvin and Susie are supposed to be dead, hit and killed by a drunk driver. Meanwhile, corruption rules in the four Clans, and a threat is rising from outside to overwhelm them. The cats of StarClan are giving up hope. But when it is revealed that Hobbes was once a warrior of the Clans, Calvin and Susie are given a second chance at life in order to save them all.


It was a brilliant summer's day, perfect for lounging around in the sun, sipping on an ice cold soda, and hanging out with your friends. But Calvin, as usual, was up to no good. He was lying in his treehouse, next to his best buddy and stuffed animal, Hobbes, making plans against their archenemy Susie!

The sun dappled the hastily drawn map of the street Calvin was holding up in alternating golds and greens. "So Hobbes, if we wait till she's done with the pony design on sidewalk quadrant A, we can bombard her with a wagon full of water balloons when she moves on to quadrant Q and a half! Perfect!"

Calvin grabbed the nearby army helmet he always kept in his treehouse for times like these, and tossed the Halloween gas mask with the wiggly nose that looked like an elephant's trunk to Hobbes. "Let's move out, soldiers!" Hobbes exclaimed, doing his very best to sound like a sergeant.

Susie hummed quietly to herself, pulling her orange and yellow pieces of chalk out of the bucket to finish coloring the sun. She had been out here almost all day, and the sidewalk all around her house bore testament to that. There were fanciful drawing of unicorns, faries, and bright cartoon characters spread in a wide circle around her. She put the orange back, reached for another piece…

"YAAH!" A loud yell split the air, and Susie let out a little shriek of her own as a balloon full of cold water broke over her head. It was Calvin, dragging a rattling wagon full of water balloons behind him! Susie tried to scramble to her feet, the chalk drawings washing off the sidewalk all around her. Calvin was trying to come to a halt, but the inertia of the wagon forced him forward.

Calvin landed on top of Susie in the middle of the road, scraping his palms on the rough asphalt street. Susie was yelling, thrashing around, and even trying out a few cuss words on for size. The wagon had, quite painfully, rolled over her foot as it came to a stop in the street.

"Whoa, Suze, calm down." Said Calvin, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't mean to hurt you, it was only a joke!" Behind him, in the wagon, Hobbes rolled his eyes. This was not going to end well.

"Calvin, you insignificant, insufferable, _prig_! How could you even think that dumping water balloons over someone's head was a _joke_?" Susie was getting red in the face, still sitting in the street, hands balled into fists. Little puddles of water were pooling and collecting around them from the burst water balloons. "I can't believe you! I mean, you told me that you would stop doing this to me!"

Calvin paled as he remembered that particular conversation. It had been on the last day of school, right as they were pulling out of school on the bus. Susie had sat in front of him, and Susie had actually turned around and struck up a conversation with him. It turned out that Susie was also interested in things like dinosaurs, and science, and insects. She told him about a cool study where scientists had given flies wings on their stomachs, and eyes on their elbows. And at the end, Calvin had said he'd try to be nicer.

Of course, with all the excitement of the summer and the release from school that came with it, he had completely forgotten about his end-of-school pledge to Susie. He had been tormenting her all summer, doing nasty things like stealing Mr. Buns and pulling out his stuffing, and dumping a bucket of paint over her head when she walked under a certain tree. This water balloon attack was not, by far, the worst thing he had done to Susie this summer.

Fed up with Calvin, and the whole situation in general, Susie got up and kicked Calvin in the shins. "I hope that teaches you a lesson!" Calvin let out a howl of pain, and scrambled to his feet. "You don't have to kick me, that hurt!" he yelled.

The both of them were so caught up in their arguing, neither of them noticed that they were still standing in the middle of the street. And neither of them noticed the car, that took the corner much too fast.

The last thing Calvin saw was a slice of Susie's startled face, and then everything went black.

"_And now for a sad part of our nightly broadcast, I am Elias Cole with the news that two children were run down by a drunk driver. Calvin Stienberg and Susie Derkins, ages eight and nine, were struck and killed by Thornton Cross, age 45. Cross was taken into custody at the scene of the crime, and apart from some minor head injuries is fine. The two children he struck, however, received fatal injuries. Ms. Derkins died on impact, Mr. Stienberg shortly after arriving at the metropolitan trauma center. Cross will be taken into custody and arraigned as soon as he is treated for his injuries. In other news, a kitten was rescued from a tree…" _

**A/N: And here is the prolouge! Don't worry, they're not permanently dead. I hope you enjoyed reading, leave concrit if you think it needs work.**


End file.
